Campo de batalla
by Les-cinq-d-ella
Summary: Estaba listo para exterminar a los rebeldes, sin embargo no esperaba encontrarse con una enemiga tan interesante.  VanxFer   ADVERTENCIAS: Este es un fic en Geder Bender sobre la película de "Phineas y Ferb: A través de la segunda dimensión".


**Campo de Batalla**

Ahí estábamos otra vez. Los fieles siervos del Dictador Doofenshmirtz y los rebeldes a la tiranía de él. Cara a cara, listos para enfrentarnos en la batalla que decidiría el futuro, no solo del Área Limítrofe, sino, del futuro de los distintos universos.

Si el imperio de mi padre ganaba, solo iba a ser cuestión de horas para que su gobierno abarcara con todas las demás dimensiones. Si los rebeldes triunfaban, el Área Limítrofe volvería a ser liberada del dominio de Heinz. Solo era de esperara a qué lado la balanza se recargaría a favor.

Sonreí en victoria al ver a mi enemigo. Eran a penas 20 rebeldes contra el ejercito de más de 100 000 robots que mi padre había construido para apoderarse de Danville. La victoria estaba asegurada para el imperio.

Por supuesto, el imperio dio el primer golpe bajo mi mando. Coordinados, 40 robots atacaron con sus cañones láser hacia el pequeño grupo de niños frente a nosotros. Una cortina de humo y polvo se alzó al impacto de los cañones. No hubo ruido alguno, así que asumí que los láser habían carbonizado a los rebeldes. Si era así, eso significaría la victoria total del imperio y finalmente, mi padre sería el emperador absoluto de los universos.

Estuve a punto de anunciar nuestra victoria, pero me detuve al escuchar el estrepitoso sonido de metales chocando entre si. Dí media vuelta casi de un brinco al darme cuenta que, aquel crujido metálico, venía de tras de mí. Aún la nube de polvo seguía erguida, por lo tanto, la visibilidad era casi nula. A lo lejos alcancé a distinguir una silueta pequeña. Achiqué mis ojos para tratar de enfocar y descubrir de qué se trataba aquella sombra.

Por suerte para mí, la polvadera empezaba a desvanecerse. No tardó casi nada para disiparse y mostrar lo que ocultaba. Abrí los ojos como platos por la sorpresa. Frente a mí se encontraba una niña de escasos doce años con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Justo detrás de ella, un gran número de mis robots molidos a golpes.

Apreté los dientes con la furia que me carcomía por dentro. Ella solo sonrió de lado antes de tronarse los dedos de ambas manos en señal de amenaza. Al principio, esa altanería hizo que mi sangre comenzara a hervir, sin embargo, algo dentro de mí me hizo regresarle la sonrisa al tiempo que la invitaba a darme su mejor golpe, sin embargo, no fue por temor o por coraje. De hecho, fue algo agradable…

Sacudí la cabeza al darme cuenta de lo que pensaba. Por aquella pequeña distracción, no me dí cuenta de en qué momento, uno de los Robo-Norm se había colocado frente a mí para recibir un golpe directo por aquella niña de cabellos verdes.

—Despierta principito—rió por lo bajo al ver cómo mi protector caía al suelo—. Recuerda que estamos en medio de una batalla.

Se retiró unos mechones de cabello del rostro que se habían desordenados y me miró orgullosa con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Yo solo pude verla con el entrecejo fruncido. De la nada, volví a escuchar el metal crujir a mis espaldas y de inmediato viré la cabeza para descubrir que aquella niña solo había sido una distracción para que los demás rebeldes tuvieran la oportunidad de atacar. Volví la cabeza hacia ella para enfrentarla. Ella solo sonrió con inocencia antes de saltar y dar una marometa sobre mí y aterrizar a la perfección a un metro de distancia de donde yo estaba.

—¡Sólo te estás luciendo! —le encaré ya harta de sus jueguitos. Ella giró su cabeza para verme y se encogió de hombros sin dejar sonreír picadamente.

—¡Fer!-una voz masculina sonó más al fondo—¡Deja de coquetear con el enemigo y ven aquí! —Ella solo rió y salió corriendo hacia el peli-negro con una boina verde. No tenía ni idea de porqué mis mejillas comenzaron a calentarse después de haber escuchado el comentario del otro.

—Fer…—solté en un susurro con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

—Comandante Van—uno de los robots me llamó, despertándome de ese pequeño trance—. La Resistencia está acabando con las tropas rápidamente.

—Llama a la segunda tropa. Esto no se quedará así.

—Sí comandante—estuvo a punto de irse, pero lo detuve.

—Otra cosa—se paró en seco y me miró atento—. No se atrevan a tocar a la niña de cabellos verdes…—ensanché mi sonrisa y me dirigí al centro de la pelea—Ella es mía.

No tenía ni idea del por qué mi corazón se estremeció al verla. No lo sabía, pero quería descubrirlo.

**FIN**


End file.
